War Within
by Happybear 2005
Summary: Jazzy just turned 16, when tragady stricks her family. Wraped with guilt after the death of her parents Jazzy's family & friends come to her aid, but will they help her over come her guilt.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

Hey everyone I know I didn't finish my other story yet, but I have a little writes block right now. I have had this story in my mind for a while now and wanted to post it to see what all of you thought. So please read and review._

* * *

**Main Characters**

Jasmine Day-16 (AKA Jazzy/Jazz)

Jonah Day-22 (AKA Jon)

Jeremiah Day-26 (AKA Jer)

Josiah Day-28 (AKA Jo)

Kelly Day-28

Samuel Day-4 (AKA Sam)

Sarah Day-4

Susannah Dylan-16 (AKA Susie/Suze)

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Jasmine, Hurry up! Susannah will be here any minute. You are going to be late." Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"No I'm not mom because here I am." Jasmine told her mother as she walked down the stairs.

"Alright, don't forget you have to come home right after school because we have to go pick up Jeremiah from the airport."

"Whatever" her mother gives her a stern look "ok I will be home don't worry, and can't you call me Jazzy or Jazz like everyone else?"

Her mother laughed "Now way would I go and do a thing like that. You would like that. I am your mom I am supposed to annoy by calling you by your birth name." She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok mom, love you, bye." She opened the front door of the house and exited just as Susie pulled up in her car.

"Hey buddy. Happy Birthday!" Susie said as Jazzy got into the car.

"Thanks." Jazzy replied with a grin.

"So what's going on today? The day of my great friend's birthday."

"While Jon and Jer are coming into town for a little 'family' party."

"Oh man that means I can't see Jon. Man he is so HOT!"

"Ok, that is my bro you're talking about. I really don't what that image in my head thank you very much." Jazzy said with a chuckle, "Any way you will get to see him at my 16th Birthday blowout on Friday."

"Hey that is right." Susie answered with a huge grin plastered on her face, "Yes, this is so cool and it's only 2 days away. Yea!"

The two got to the school and went their separate ways. "See you after school Jazz."

"Ok Suze, see ya."

* * *

When Jazzy walked into her house after school that after noon she was jumped by her 4 year old niece and nephew, "Aunt Jazzy!" Sarah yelled as she jumped up and down, "Happy Brrday!"

"Yeah Happy Brrday!" Sam said joining his twin sister.

"Aww aren't you 2 just so cute! Now were is that big hug that you 2 are suppose to give me?" she asked smiling at the pair.

The 2 jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug. "Aww thank you." Laughing the pair released and ran away.

"Sorry couldn't hold them back" Jo told her as he walked into the hall from the living room on the right.

"Yeah right." Jazzy replied with a laugh, "You sent them on me."

"Oh you got me" he laughed "Alright so Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Bro. I still love you" she answered giving him a hug, "even if you sent your 2 little brats on me."

"Good" he laughed.

"Are you ready to go you 2?"

"Yes mom" Jo replied "let me just say good bye to Kelly and the kids."

When Jo returned the trio walked out to pick out Jer from the airport.

* * *

Hours later Jazzy sat in Applebee's with her family as they remembered the times when she was little.

"Oh, look at my baby now. It seems like only yesterday I was changing your diaper…"

"Dad…"

"…now you are getting your licenses." Her father said with a sigh.

"Yeah everybody, look out here comes Jazz the crazy driver" Jer said.

"Yeah, everyone off the road" Jon joined in, "Jazzy is coming."

Everyone was laughing and the pair of them earned a smack on the back of the head from Jazzy before she joined in the laughter.

When they were all finished with the meal some of the waiters came up to the table with a small cake and sang happy birthday to Jasmine.

As they walked to the cars after the cake Jazzy said to her family "Thanks for the best birthday ever." Everyone hugged Jazzy before getting into the cars to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone here is the next chapter of War Within I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is not my own. Sadly, you can thank the group ZOEgirl for the wonderful song. However everything else came from my little mind. While on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jasmine walked into the kitchen as her mom and sister-n-law were baking for the party that was in a few hours. "Mmm…. It smells good in here." She said.

"Well thanks for the compliment" Kelly replied with a small laugh "What do you think so far?" Kelly asked rectangular cake.

"Wow that is…just wow…I can't really say much I am speechless." She answered, "but…um…you missed a spot." She smiled and pointed to the end that didn't have frosting on it.

Kelly put a look on her face as if Jazzy had just insulted her, then she put a smile on her face and flicks icing at Jazzy. "There did I get it."

Jazzy looked her with a shocked look on her face and said, "No here let me help." Jazzy get some icing and flicking it at Kelly.

"Hey girls that's for the cake not to put on the two of you." Jasmine's mother said "And besides you didn't get the spot." Her mom takes some icing and flicks it on both of the girls " There I think that did it."

The pair look at each other with shocked looks, then both of then got some icing and flicked it at the mom.

"Hey look at that the icing matched my eyes, don't you think?" she asked with a chuckle.

The girls joined in the laughter "Yeah mom it so does." Jazzy replied.

"Jazz, Sam and Sarah have something to show you in the living room." Kelly told Jasmine when the trio had finally claimed down.

"Ok" Jazzy walked out to the living to see what they had.

* * *

"Hey, Sammy, Sarah, where are my little hug monsters?" Jazzy asked as she walked in.

The twins laughed at their nickname "Aunt Jazzy we gots a present for you." Sarah said.

"Yeah" Sam said pulling out a medium sized box and handed it to her.

"Will you open now? Pease" Sam asked.

"Ok" Jazzy answered with a smile talking the box from the small boy. She opened the box to find a small white teddy bear that had a little blue shirt on, which had the words 'World's Greatest Aunt' on it in gold letters. "Aw thanks you 2. I love it. Can I have a hug now?" she asked setting down the box and kneeling to their level.

"Yeah" Sarah replied and the twins came close for the hug.

* * *

"Hey everybody how's it going?" Jon was standing on the coffee table, while making his little announcement. The group of teens gave a loud holler and Jonah continued "Well we are going to start the karaoke party right now and I was thinking that the birthday girl, my little baby sister, should start us out."

"Hey I am no baby." Jazzy replied with a fake pout on her face.

"But Jazz you will always be our little baby sis." Jer said sneaking up behind her a hug. Jazzy stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what does everyone think about Jazz starting out karaoke." There was other loud holler.

"Alright people alright, but I need help for the song I am doing, Raejean, Suze. Up now please." Jazzy said walking up to the make shift stage, as everyone cheered.

"Jazzy, wait, I can't do this" Susie whispered to Jazzy at the stage.

"Yes you can." Jazzy whispered back as she pushed play button to start the music. When the time came Jazzy started out the first verse:

_Stranded in the middle of a hurricane  
I've got an umbrella but nowhere to stay  
Do I give up now or do I face the cold  
I better get some boldness_

Just after Jazzy sang this line Raejean came in and sang the next part of the verse:

_Looking to the left I see it coming  
I'm alone and I'm scared and it's heading my way  
Do I run  
Do I hide  
Do I dare close my eyes  
Do I face the fear inside_

When the last part came Susie began to sing a little bit hesitantly, but quickly got into the music:

_Time after time  
Lord I'll keep running back to You  
Keep running back to You  
I, I realize this time that I'll be fine_

Upon entering the chorus the group snag together:

_Even if the stars fell like rain_

_Even if tomorrow never came_

_Even if the world I know should crumble_

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way (Raejean sang this line alone)_

_Even if the sun left the sky_

_Even if these tears never dry_

_Even if the mountains fall and tumble_

_If what's left of me is taken I will not be shaken_

As they came into the brake Jazzy looked to her left and saw that Isaac Williams was staring at her. He was the new guy at the school who was a hotie. Jazzy invivted him so that he could meet some people and hopeful gain at least one friendship. The second verse began with Jazzy singing:

_Landed in the middle of the desert  
And I'm wondering why what keeps me alive  
When the water I drink and the air that I breathe is dry_

Susie began the last part of the verse:

_Time after time  
Lord I'll keep running back to You  
Keep running back to You  
I, I realize this time that I'll be fine_

Just before starting the chorus again (while Susie was singing) Jazzy looked to her right and saw that her brother Jonah was staring at her friend Suze, she smiled looked back at the words on the screen just as the trio began to sing the chours:

_Even if the stars fell like rain_

_Even if tomorrow never came_

_Even if the world I know should crumble_

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way (Susie sang this line alone)_

_Even if the sun left the sky_

_Even if these tears never dry_

_Even if the mountains fall and tumble_

_If what's left of me is taken I will not be shaken_

The last verse began after a short instrumental brake with Raejean singing:

Even in the darkest night  
I know I'll be alright  
The world is bound to change  
But You always stay the same

The Last part of the verse was sung as a group:

_You give me joy  
You give me hope  
You give me love that doesn't change (Jazzy echoed the others on this line)_

Back into the chorus the trio sang together:

_Even if the stars fell like rain_

_Even if tomorrow never came_

_Even if the world I know should crumble_

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

_Even if the sun left the sky_

_Even if these tears never dry_

_Even if the mountains fall and tumble_

_If what's left of me is taken I will not be shaken_

The chorus now repeated, with only the voices of the girls and the beat of the drums:

_Even if the stars fell like rain_

_Even if tomorrow never came_

_Even if the world I know should crumble_

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way (Jazzy sang this line alone)_

_Even if the sun left the sky_

_Even if these tears never dry_

_Even if the mountains fall and tumble_

_If what's left of me is taken I will not be shaken_

When the song ended the group of teens listening give a loud cheered. The girls gave a smile and a little bow.

Jazzy walked up to Jonah "Jon, she is too young for you right now; you need to wait 2 more years ok." Jazzy said to her brother then patted his back and walked away. He gave her a questioning look then smiled as he realized what she was talking about.

"Hey Jazz I wasn't looking because of that." Jon told his little sister as she walked away.

"Yes you were." Jazzy replied.

"What was that about?" Suze asked Jasmine walking up to her.

"Oh nothing, Jon was staring at you while you were singing."

"What?" Susie yelled.

All Jazzy could do was laugh. She couldn't say anything to her best friend.

"Hey Jazzy can I talk to you for a sec." Jazzy looked up to see that it was Isaac who had asked the question.

"Um…I…I…was wondering…" He was trying to ask her out and couldn't get out the words.

"Isaac I would love to go out with you" he gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok how about next Friday. We can got to dinner and see a movie."

"That sounds great, but I will have ti ask my parents first ok."

"Ok" Isaac smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Who was that guy you were talking to last night?" Kelly asked as she and Jasmine were cleaning up the mess from the party.

Jazzy smiled "He is the new guy at school. He asked me out."

"Really? That is great."

"Yeah, the thing is that I don't know if I will be able to talk mom and dad into letting me go."

"Yeah, your mom might not be too hard I think it is going to be your dad who is going to be hard."

"Yeah, it sucks begin the only daughter and sister in the family because everyone worries too much about me."

"I never really had that problem because I had sisters."

"You were lucky."

"Right I had 2 little sisters who would always stole my clothes." Kelly said with a laugh.

"Yeah that would suck, but you are still lucky."

The girls finished cleaning while talking about the positives and negatives of having brothers or sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thinks for the review. I am glad that you are all enjoying it. Now it took me awhile to write this chapter because I could figure out how I wanted it to happen. This is a short chapter sort of. And sorry if it seemed rushed it wasn't intended, but now lets get on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Why can't I go on the date that I was asked out on Dad?" Jasmine sat in the back seat of the car trying to convince her parents to let her go on a date with Isaac.

"Because I said so." Her father replied.

"That's not a good enough reason dad."

"Don't talk to your father that way Jasmine Nichole Day." Her mother said in a stern voice.

"Whatever mom." Jazzy rolled her eyes at her mother then said in a calmer voice "Dad can you please give me a better reason for why I can't go on a date with Isaac?"

"He's too old for you."

"He is the same age as me, Dad, better please."

"Jasmine here is a good reason your too young." Her mother stated.

"Mom the boys were dating at 15. I am now 16, older then they were so you can't say that."

"Well your tantrum here proves different."

Jasmine sighed then began to talk in a calmer voice yet again "Please may I please go on a date?"

"NO!" Both parents yelled at the same time.

"I hate you both!" Jasmine cried falling back into the seat and folding her arms across her chest.

"Jasmine I have had heard enough out of you." Yelled her father. He looked for a brief second at the back seat, taking his eyes off the road. That was when Jazzy saw the headlights coming toward them through the windshield. "Watch out David." She heard her mother say to her father. Jazzy then felt her head hit something hard. Her world fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me"_

Philippians 4:13 NKJV

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The officer walked up the path to the house with a look of sadness upon his face. When he reached the door he hesitated before knocking. After knocking he heard a small voice yell out "I get it", then came the sound of small feet making their way to the door. When the door opened there stood a small boy. The officer bent down to speak to the boy. "Hey sport, is your daddy home?"

"Um…yes," the boy replied, and then he turned to go into another room.

The small boy ran into the living room where his parents sat watching a movie. His father sat in a navy blue lazy boy chair and his mother at one end of the couch with his twin sister sleeping with her head in their mother's lap.

"Daddy, there a piece offsir at the door." The boy said to his father.

"Alright Sammy, came sit down and finish the movie." The man said as he got up off the chair. The boy did as he was told while his father walked to the front door.

"Hello officer. What can I do for you this evening?" the man asked as he reached the door.

"Are you Mr. Josiah Day?" The officer asked.

"Yes!" came the reply.

"Mr. Day there has been an accident, involving your parents."

"What kind of accident? Are they ok?" Josiah asked nervously shifting positions.

"They were hit head in by a drunk driver. They didn't make it." The officer bowed his head then said "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Josiah grasped the side of the door way for support so that he wouldn't fall over. "Oh my God!" he whispered. Then his thoughts drifted to his sister who would have been in the car with their parents. "What…" pauses to keep the lump that was forming in his throat from advancing, "what about my sister, Jasmine?"

"She is in pretty bad shape to be honest. That is why I need you to come with me. Your sister was rushed to the hospital."

"Alright" Josiah replied "I need to talk…talk to my wife. I will be back in a minutie.

Josiah walked back to his wife. "Kelly" he chocked out as he walked into the room.

Kelly looked up at him when he called her name. Josiah saw his wife's face change from a smile to a look of concern.

"Josiah what is it?" Kelly asked getting up from her place only briefly waking up her daughter.

"There was a…my parents…Jazzy in the hospital." Josiah's sentences came out broken and unfinished.

It didn't take long for Kelly to realize what her husband was trying to say after she saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh my God" she whispered and embraced comforting hug while saying a small prayer for her young sister in law.

"I have to go with the officer. Will you call Jonah and tell him…tell him to come to the hospital? I will explain everything to him." Josiah asked

"Of course I will. You just go to your sister and make sure she is alright. Call me Jo, when you know something ok." Came Kelly's reply. Jo just nodded. Both of them now had tears falling from their eyes.

Josiah turned and walked out of the house with the officer.

* * *

Jonah had just walked into the house when his cell phone rang. When he looked at the caller ID he saw that it was his brother's home. He answered the phone with a "hey".

Jonah heard the voice of his sister-in-law on the other side.

"Hey Jon, it's Kelly." He heard the sadness in her voice.

"Kelly what is it? What's wrong?" He asked now alert; his mind full now of worry and concern.

Things were silent for a moment then Kelly answered, "There's been an accident involving your parents and sister. I'm not total sure what is going on, but Josiah wants you to go to the hospital. He is there already. He will tell you everything when you get there."

"Alright, thank you for calling me Kelly. I will talk to later."

The two said their good-byes and hung up just as Jon was leaving the house his cell phone rang again.

* * *

Jeremiah sat at the airport board out of his mind. His flight had been delayed due to a storm some where; he had forgotten where. After setting there for over he decided to call someone to talk.

'_While'_ he thought to himself _'Mom and dad don't like me talking to them or Jazzy this late. Jo has little kids that are in bed now and the ranging of the phone would wake them up causing Jo to be mad at me. Soooo…I guess that just leaves Jon.' _Jer picked up his cell phone and dialed Jon. A few second later he heard the voice of his younger brother say "hello"

"Hey Jon, what's going on?" Jer asked, "My flight was delayed and I was board so I decided to give you a call."

"Jer…there is something you need to know." Jeremiah heard the sadden tone of his brother's voice.

"Jonah what is going on?" he asked concern noted in his voice.

"There was an accident. I am going to the hospital to meet Jo, to find out more info." Jon answered.

"I'm coming, too. I will get a cab and meet you guys there, ok."

"Ok, see you there."

Jeremiah picked up his only bag and hurried to the exit were the taxies awaited for a passenger to take. Jer got one and told the driver to go as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

The brothers arrived at the hospital simultaneously.

They walked in together and went to find Josiah. As they walked down a hall they saw Jo sitting in a chair.

"Jo!" Jeremiah called out to hid brother who had his head cradled in hid hands.

Jo looked up to find his two younger brothers walking up to him. "Jer, what are you doing here? I thought…I thought you were leaving today?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What is going on?" Came Jer's response.

"Where are mom, dad, and Jazzy?" Jon asked.

"Guys, I…I think you should sit." Jo said

"Wh…" Jon began, but was cut off by his oldest brother.

"Just sit Jonah!" Jo yelled in frustration. The other two sat down waiting for Jo to continue. He paced a few times thinking about how to put it. "Guys here's the deal: mom and dad were driving home and they were hit…they were hit head on…by a…by a drunk driver."

"Are they ok? Are mom and dad ok?" The question came from the youngest brother.

Jo sat down in a chair across from his brothers. He folded his hands and covered the lower half of his face. He had sadness in his eyes, which lead Jer and Jon to believe that their parents were not ok. Josiah was trying to fight off tears as he shook his head and replied "No Jon, there not. Th-they…" he had trouble saying it because he didn't want to believe it, "they…um…they died, Jon, they died." Jo finally said, but in a quiet voice. Tears began to form and fall down his young face.

"No! Jo you have to be kidding. Our parents can't be dead. Please tell me you're joking." Jonah pleaded as tears streamed down his face just as they had on Jo's.

Jo just shook his head and continued to let the tears fall.

Jer just sat there in silence as his brothers let out their small cries. Jer sat in shock when his brother said their parents were dead, but then his thought went to the baby of the family; their baby sister. "What about Jazzy, Jo, what happened to Jazzy?" Jer asked breaking the silence between the brothers.

Jon looked to his brother also wanting the answer.

"I'm not sure; all I know is that she is having some tests done. She went in about an hour and a half ago. They said the tests will take about 2 hours."

Jer and Jon just nodded. The brothers sat there in silence, waiting to hear news of their sister.

About half an hour later a doctor came up to them.

"Are you the family of Jasmine Day?" he asked.

"Yes" Jo replied as the brother stood and waited to hear the information that the doctor was bring to them.

"Your sister has had a major concussion. At the scene she was found unconscious. She gained consciousness for a short time in the ambulance, but fell back into unconsciousness." The doctor stopped and looked at the brothers to make sure they understood what he was saying. "She is in a comatose state right now. We have done all we can do for her now it is up to her. She might come out of the coma and she may not. We have moved your sister up to the ICU. You may go up and see her and if you have anymore questions you can have me paged at the nurses station.

"Thank you doctor," Jo replied and turned to walked to the elevator.

The other brothers nodded in reply and walked to away with their older brother. They took the elevator to the 6th floor and went to find their sister.

* * *

**This is a really long chapter. Wow! It took me weeks to figure out how to write this chapter. Sorry that it took so long. I have just been really busy with school and work. So hard. So anywho, you can now review this chapter and I will try and post the next chapter sooner.**

**Happybear 2005**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to updat, I just got a little writers block. I finally was able to finish this chapter and I am having good luck getting this story again. I will update as soon as I can. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Beep…Beep…Beep. This was the only sound really heard by the young man sitting in the room.

The room was a small box like room with dull white walls; in the center of one wall stood a small bed with many machines surrounding it. A young girl lay in the bed with a white blanket coving her thin form. Tubing and wires connected her to the machines.

Jonah Day sat in the chair next to the bed holding the hand of his sister, Jasmine. He watched her chest raise and fall with each breath and listened to the study beating of her heart.

"Hey baby sister" he whispered. 'Hey I'm no baby' he smiled as he thought about the comment Jazz had made at her birthday party only a few days before. "It's Jon, your 'hot' big bro." He used his fingers to quote the hot "Well according to Susannah anyway." He chuckled "That girl is one strange person. How ever did you two become friend?" He questioned his sister. She didn't answer and Jon knew she wouldn't because of the coma she was in. She looked as if she was just sleeping and he almost just expected her to just set you and say "Ha, Ha fooled ya." He smiled at the thought and went on to answer his own question. "Oh wait you're just as strange, if not more so" He chuckled. "So it all now makes perfect sense.

"Mr. Day" Jonah looked up to see a nurse peering in through the door which was slightly ajar. "Your ten minutes is up."

Jon looked down at his watch and saw that it had indeed been ten minutes since he had come in to see his sister. The brothers only got ten minutes to visit every hour and it had been his turn. "Ok let me just say bye"

The nurse nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

Jon looked back at his sister lying unmoving on the bed. "Please Jazzy, just open your eyes" he whispered his small plea. He watched her for a moment silently begging her to open her eyes. His eyes glistened with tears, but they never fell. When nothing happened he slowly got up and kissed Jasmine on the forehead "See ya, little sis." He whispered and then turned and slowly left the room choking down the lump in his throat and fighting back the cries that threatened to come.

* * *

Jeremiah sat in the ICU waiting room with his older brother Josiah. The two brothers were waiting for the youngest brother to come in from visiting their sister and to see if there was any change in her condition.

The brothers had been in the hospital for thirteen hours straight. They hadn't left since they had learned of their parents' death and the condition of their sister.

Jer sat in the chair leaning forward with his arms lying on his legs and his hands folded. His head hung down looking at the floor.

When Jonah walked back into the waiting room Jer looked up at him giving him the questioned look. Jon shook his head to the unspoken question and Jer let his head fall back to its original position with a sigh, while Jon sat down next to him also giving a sigh.

The brothers, sat for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few, with out speaking a word to each other.

Finally Josiah broke the silence "Hey guys maybe we should lea…"

"No…" Jer cut his brother off before he could say the word leave. His brother looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Well…uh…what I mean is…um…someone should be here at all times." Jer paused looking at his brother. "Jo you should leave, go see your wife and kids and tell Kelly about what's going on."

Jo stood up and paced a few steps as he thought. Jer followed his brother with his eyes waiting for some reply. "Alright here's what going to happen." Jo began "I will go home and see Kelly and the kids. Jeremiah you will stay here for a few hours then I will come and take your place so you can go shower and rest, and Jonah you are coming with me."

"But I…" Jon started but was cut off by Jo.

"No buts Jon lets go." Jo stood there looking sternly at his baby brother until Jonah finally stood up with a sigh.

"Fine" he said as if he were a five year old pouting because he didn't he way and walked to his brother.

Jer watched his brothers leave while he was left behind. He just sat quietly waiting for his time with his sister.

Time seemed to pass slowly as it always seems to do when you want time to go by quickly and then it goes by to quickly when you want it to stay. Finally the hour past and Jeremiah found himself in the small box room in the chair Jonah had sat in only an hour ago. He stared at Jasmine for a moment taking in all her features before talking to her. He never realized how grown up his little baby sister really was. She was becoming a beautiful young woman, which was going to cause many problems for the brothers for they would terrorize the boys that came to be to close. He smiled at the thought.

"Hey Jazz" he started "Jazzy, Jazz, Jazzer, you have a fun name, you know that." He smiled with a light chuckle. "Last time I said that you gave me a good smack on the head and told me to shut-up." He snickered "I had a big ol' bump on the back of my head for a week." He rubbed the back of his head as if it was still hurting.

His sister gave no respond to his statement. He'd give anything to have her sat up and smack him on the head and then tell him to shut-up and stop whining like a baby. Then things would be better. His parents were gone, but with Jasmine awake alive and well would leave Jer and his brothers to deal with the loss of only two people they loved.

He sat there not saying a thing. He just held her hand in his, letting her know he was there. He longed to take all the tubes and wires away just so he could hold her close, but for now holding her hand would do. He was quiet till it was almost time for him to leave then he pleaded "Please, Jazzy, just open your eyes" 'I can't loss you too'. His eyes filled with tears, but not one fell. When his plea went unanswered he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a kiss on it and said "Well then I guess it will have to be next time won't it" he tried to hold back all the pain and sorrow he was feeling as he spook afraid that if she heard it she wouldn't come back to them. "Later baby-sister" He said and then he got up and left the room.

* * *

Over the next forty-eight hours Josiah and his brothers traveled back and fourth never wanting to leave Jasmine alone.

Every time Josiah would return to his home his twins, Sam and Sarah, would have handfuls of cards for him to bring to her.

The white walls of the room had turned into a multicolored work of art from the different colors of construction paper the twins had used.

Jo was now returning to the room with yet another handful of cards from his kids. "Hey Jazzy girl" Jo said to his sister bending down and kissing her on the forehead. "I got more presents for you." He sat down in the chair next to the bed like he had so many times before. Not only did he have cards from the twins, but also the bear the kids had given to her on her birthday. "Sam and Sarah wanted me to bring this to you, said they didn't want you to ever be alone, of course it was cuter when they said it." He smiled about his kids as he tucked the bear in next to Jazzy.

"Susannah sends her love in a card, but I'm not allowed to read it. She says that you have to read it when you wake up." He placed the small envelope on the little table near the bed.

Jo sat for a moment trying to hold back his emotions. He didn't want his sister to here him cry. He had to keep on a happy front even though he was terrified that his little sister would never wake up. "Please just open your eyes" he whispered softly to himself choking back the lump in his throat and fighting to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. "Please God, please just let her wake up" he silently prayed. He watched for a moment hoping for some movement. When none came he went back to telling her of the presents.

"Well I have some more cards from Sam and Sarah. They really miss their favorite Aunt and they have two other aunts so you can't say that you are their only aunt." He chuckled "Any way they each have two cards here. Do you want me to read them to you?" he asked looking at his sister. He didn't really expect any kind of answer. When he looked he swore that he saw a slight flutter of her eyes. He kept his eyes on her for a moment, but didn't see anything again 'must be my imagination getting away from me again.' Hr thought to himself and then continued on "Yeah I thought you would. The pictures they drew themselves, but Kelly helped them with the words. Here's one from little Sarah:

_Dear Aunt Jazzy,_

_Get well soon._

"It has a little picture of you two holding hands, but of course you are stick figure people." He smiled at the little picture his daughter had drawn. She was getting better at the drawing thing and he was proud of his baby girl. He looked back at his sister and this time knew he saw movement. "Jasmine" he whispered taking her hand in his and leaning in close. "Open you eyes, you can do it now, little sis." He coached her on. And slowly he was greeted by the green eyes of his sister "Hey there little sis."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jasmine could hear her brothers every time they came in to see her. At first the voices sounded very far off, but slowly came nearer. As the voices came closer she kept wondering why she never heard the voices of her parents. She knew something bad had happened, because of where she was, she just didn't remember what it was.

Time was nothing to her all she wanted to do was get to the voice. After several visit her wish was finally answers. "Please just open eyes" She heard him. She was so close to him she could feel it. The plea was a whisper and Jasmine knew that Josiah had said it for himself. He was trying to hid his emotions, but Jazzy picked up on them and knew it was much more then her that was bothering him. 'It's also mom and dad' She thought.

"Well I have more cards from Sam and Sarah. They miss their favorite aunt and they have two other aunts so you can't say you're their only aunt." Jazzy chuckled along with her brother. She heard Jo ask her if she wanted him to read the cards that Sam and Sarah had make for her. She tried with all her might to open her eyes and tell him she wanted to read them herself, but the lids felt to heavy to lift.

Then she heard Jo continue to read the card that Sarah had made. He described the picture on it and she wanted to tell him that Sar did that picture a lot her. She tried again to open her eyes.

"Jasmine" She felt compelled to try harder "Open your eyes, you can do it now, little sis." She heard him coach on. Finally after all that work she did paid off and she was able to open her eyes. "Hey there little sis" Jo smiled at her. "Welcome back" he continued to smile. She tried to talk back, but a tube down her throat prevented that from happening.

"Are feeling ok baby" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders weakly and rolled her eyes just as weakly at being called baby.

Jo smiled again "Do you want me to finish reading the cards to you?" Jazzy shook her head "You want to read them yourself later, huh." She nodded her head and closed her eyes. She felt so tired already. Just doing these small tasks drained the little energy she had. "Hey how about her get some rest and I'll come back in a little while. Jon and Jer will come later, too, ok' Jasmine nodded and drifted off.

00000

As soon as Jo left his sister's room he went to the nurse's station to tell them Jasmine had woken up. He then pulled out his cell phone to call home, but in order to get a signal he had to go outside the building.

When he came outside he quickly dialed home. After three rings Kelly answered. "Hello"

"Hey honey" Jo sniffled. He was so happy that he finally just the tears flow freely.

"Josiah, what is it? What's wrong?" Kelly asked. She had obviously taken in the cries to be a bad thing.

"Nothing's Wrong" he smiled at his end and sniffled again. Kelly didn't say anything to this; only waited for Jo to continue. "She woke up, Kelly, Jazzy woke up."

"Really…Josiah that's wonderful" Jo could feel the fear and sadness of the past few days slowly release.

"Have Jonah and Jeremiah come out as soon as they can."

"Are you kidding, once they hear the good news they will be gone before I can say 'off with you'" Jo could just see the beautiful smile in his mind as she said this.

"Thank you, baby, I love you, and tell the kids I love them, too." Jo told his wife.

"I will honey, I love you too, you go take care of my little sister-in-law now and I'll see you later."

"Ok, sweetie, I love you bye."

"I love you, bye."

The couple hung up the phone and Josiah went back up to his little sister.

00000

As soon as she got off the phone with her husband she set out to find her brother-in-laws.

She found them in the backyard helping the twins with more cards and some paper creations as presents for Jasmine.

"Hey guys" she called out to them and they answered by looked up to her. "Jo just called" she told them. The brothers stood up at the same time and walked over to her. Kelly smiled at them and said "She woke up" and before she could say anything else, the brothers were leaving.

Kelly chuckled and then walked over to her kids. She bent down to where they sat on the play picnic table and said "Your daddy says he loves you." She placed a hand on the back of Sarah's head and kissed her.

"Is aunt Jazzy all bedder, mommy." Sam asked.

"She's gettin' there baby" She smiled and touched his nose with her finger.

"Yeah" the twins cheered and jumped up with excitement.

Kelly just smiled and laughed and joined in with her children's excitement.


End file.
